


Fragmen

by jaejyayong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: NCTmentary!au, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejyayong/pseuds/jaejyayong
Summary: "While dreaming, chain reactions of memories are happening in our brain. Dreams are affected by expressions of unconsciousness, past experiences, and daily experiences."





	Fragmen

"Tidak apa-apa, kok, hyung." Jeno menggedikan bahu.

"Tidak sakit." Saut Jaemin.

" _We were sleeping anyway_." Chenle menambahkan.

 _Oh_. Minhyung hanya mengangguk. Ia pikir ia seharusnya merasa lega, tapi seolah ada yang melilit dadanya. Minhyung memandang semua temannya satu-satu. Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung dan Donghyuck. Matanya terasa panas dan perih.

"Oy Minhyung?" Donghyuck memanggilnya dan pertahanan Minhyung hancur.

"Maaf." Bisiknya. Air matanya turun dan ia mulai terisak. Minhyung tau tidak mungkin tidak sakit, tidak mungkin mereka tidak terbangun.

"Hyung kok nangis?!" Jeno memekik.

"Hyung cengeeeeeng." Jisung menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, tertawa geli. Chenle ikut tertawa. Keras dan nyaring.

Menit berikutnya diisi dengan Minhyung menjadi korban ledekan teman-temannya dan dirinya dipeluki bergantian, diakhiri dengan _group hug_ paling erat sepanjang hidup Minhyung. Menit-menit selanjutnya, tangisan Minhyung mereda dan berhenti, ia bergantian memandangi keenam temannya. Semua membalas tatapannya dengan senyum.

"Bukan salah hyung." Ujar Renjun mantap. Lima yang lain mengangguk.

_

_"Definition of dream: a strongly desire goal or purpose. a series of thought, images and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep."_

Siang. Langit masih terang dan Minhyung duduk sendirian di sofa, televisi di hadapannya menyala, menampilkan acara dokumenter yang membahas mimpi. Suara narator yang monoton terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Minhyung mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, tangannya memeluk bantal. Matanya masih terbuka, menatap tidak fokus pada layar televisi. Sekarang hari Minggu, jam dua kurang tiga. Minhyung mengantuk tapi ia tidak ingin tertidur. Tiga menit lagi harusnya Donghyuck datang, menggedor pintu rumah dan menyeretnya keluar.

 

_"Sleep is composed of five stages. Each stages cycles every 90 minutes. Stage one to four are called non-REM sleep and stage five is called REM sleep. Most dreams are performed under the REM stage."_

Tiga menit sudah terlewat dan tidak ada Donghyuck. Waktu sudah nyaris berganti jadi tiga dan masih tidak ada Donghyuck.

"Hyung." Minhyung menggumam, mengambil perhatian Youngho dan Jaehyun yang sibuk memasak.

"Hmm? Kenapa Minhyung?" Youngho menyauti dari dapur.

"Hyuck belum datang." Ujarnya. Minhyung bisa melihat Youngho dan Jaehyun yang saling bertukar pandang dan menatapnya khawatir.

 

_"While dreaming, chain reactions of memories are happening in our brain. Dreams are affected by expressions of unconsciousness, past experiences, and daily experiences."_

"Ini mimpi kan, hyung?"

"Minhyung-ah—" Jaehyun hendak mendekatinya tapi Minhyung memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Bangunkan aku kalau Hyuck datang."

Minhyung mendengar desah napas dan suara saling berbisik, membicarakan dirinya, ia tau.

 

_

Terang. Panas. Api. Berkobar melalap rumah kayu di atas bukit.

Langkah Minhyung terhenti, kantung plastik di tangannya terlepas. Lalu ia berlari sekuatnya. Ia mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang retak dan jatuh, lalu jeritan kencang. _Chenle_. Lalu ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik mundur dan ditahan, dipeluk dari belakang. Minhyung berteriak, menjerit. Menyebut nama keenam temannya satu-persatu. Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, Chenle, Jaemin. Dan Donghyuck.

"HYUCK!"

Lee Donghyuck, muncul dari balik kobaran api. Langkahnya berat, diseret, dan tidak seimbang.

 

_

 

"Ngan—" Jaemin menguap, "Tuk." Lanjutnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap, setitik air mata muncul di ujung mata. "Hmmm. Renjun geser." Jaemin menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, mendorong Renjun menjauh agar ada ruang untuk membaringkan tubuhnya.

Renjun berguling sekali dan Jaemin merebahkan tubuhnya, di antara Renjun dan Jeno. Ketiganya berbaring di lantai, di atas karpet bulu yang empuk ditengah-tengah ruang keluarga, kepala ketiganya berbagi beanbag yang sama. Mata Jeno sudah terpejam, nafasnya teratur, sudah lelap sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Renjun juga nyaris lelap kalau bukan karena Jaemin yang menyuruhnya bergeser tadi.

Di sofa, Jisung, dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup menggumam pelan menanggapi ocehan Chenle yang tampak sama mengantuknya tapi belum mau menutup mulut. Minhyung tersenyum kecil.

Dan di _hammock_ yang tergantung dekat pintu, Donghyuck sudah tertidur, tangannya masih memegang komik yang tadi dibacanya.

Minhyung perlahan melangkah, sepelan yang ia bisa agar tidak membangunkan siapapun. Memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, memastikan deritnya tidak terlalu kencang.

"Ke mana?"

"Huh?" Minhyung mengerjap.

Donghyuck tengah menatapnya, "Mau ke mana?" Ulang Donghyuck.

"Beli camilan."

"Nanti." Gumam Donghyuck. Pegangannya pada buku komik terlepas dan tangannya terjulur ke arah Minhyung.

Minhyung tersenyum, menyambut juluran tangan Donghyuck dan menggenggamnya sebentar, "Laparnya sekarang." Ia melepaskan genggamannya, tersenyum, "Selamat tidur. Mimpi indah."

Donghyuck hanya menggumam tidak jelas, matanya kembali menutup. Minhyung menunggu beberapa saat sebelum kembali beranjak ke pintu. Pergi.

 

_

"Hyung!"

"Minhyung hyung!"

"Wooo Lee Minhyuuuung~!"

Riuh dan gelak tawa. Remasan erat jemari Minhyung pada ujung sweaternya melonggar, sebentuk senyum lega muncul di wajahnya. Ia bahkan tak ingat menegur Donghyuck yang lagi-lagi memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung.

"Hyung ayo!"

Lengannya disambar oleh Jeno, ditarik. Masih dengan senyum di wajah Minhyung melangkahkan kakinya, menyusul langkah Jeno yang setengah berlari. Begitu sejajar, Minhyung merangkulkan lengannya pada pundak Jeno. Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang, ada Jaemin dan Chenle. Di depan, Jisung, Renjun dan Donghyuck memimpin. Ini nyata, ulang Minhyung di kepalanya. Senyumnya merekah lagi, sedetik kemudian jadi gelak tawa. Langkahnya semakin ringan.

Ini nyata. Nyata.

Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jeno. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Detik berikutnya Jeno menghilang dari rangkulannya. Begitupun Renjun, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Jisung dan Chenle. Hilang. Sesaat gelap lalu yang dilihat Minhyung hanya terang, oranye. Api yang melalap habis rumah dan segenap isinya.

_Tidak._

Kedua kakinya seolah terpaku pada tanah yang dipijak, tak kunjung bergerak sebesar apapun keinginannya melangkah.

Ini mimpi. Ini _mimpi_. Mimpimimpimimpi.

Minhyung ingin teriak, ingin lari, ingin segera bangun jika ini benar mimpi.

Lalu Donghyuck.

"Hyuck!" Minhyung menjerit, sosok Donghyuck muncul dari balik pintu, dari balik kobaran api. Langkahnya berat, diseret, dan tidak seimbang. "Donghyuck-ah!" Beban di kakinya seakan hilang dan Minhyung berlari. Secepat yang ia bisa dan menyambar tubuh Donghyuck ke dekapannya.

Mata Donghyuck tidak fokus saat menatapnya, "Hyung," Bisiknya, "Hyung. Yang lain—"

Kalimatnya tidak selesai, Donghyuck terus menerus terbatuk saat Minhyung membawanya menjauh dari kobaran api.

"Minhyung hyung."

Suara Donghyuck semakin pelan dan dekapan Minhyung semakin erat.

"Yang lain..."

Donghyuck terlihat kesakitan dan Minhyung tau itu bukan hanya karena luka bakar di kakinya, atau mungkin sakit di dadanya karena menghirup terlalu banyak asap. Minhyung tau—tapi ia tidak ingin tau, tidak ingin dengar.

"Yang lain akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Minhyung. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja dan kau juga harus baik-baik saja." Minhyung menatap kedua mata Donghyuck dan dadanya sesak saat menyadari binar yang biasanya ada di sana menghilang. Mata yang selalu berkilat itu kini memandangnya sayu.

"Maaf." Bisik Donghyuck, matanya perlahan terpejam, seluruh beban tubuhnya tertumpu pada Minhyung, membuatnya limbung sesaat.

"Hyuck. Bangun. Buka matamu, ok? Hyuck? Donghyuck-ah?" Suara Minhyung semakin lirih, semakin serak. Donghyuck di dekapannya tidak merespon, tidak bergerak, _tidak bernapas_. Minhyung memejamkan matanya erat. "Ini mimpi." Ujarnya.

Ini mimpi. Minhyung hanya perlu lanjut tidur dan bangun esok pagi di kamarnya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 

_

 

"MAAAARRRRK LEEEEEEEEE!"

Pukul empat tepat. Teriakan Donghyuck. Bel pintu yang berdering tidak berhenti dan gedoran di pintu. Kali ini Minhyung tidak perlu diseret oleh Hyuck, dengan sendirinya ia beranjak, membuka pintu dan membiarkan Hyuck meraih tangannya. Mendengarkan Hyuck yang berpamitan pada Youngho dan Jaehyun. Di luar, lima lainnya sudah menunggu.

"Ayo lomba lari." Jaemin tersenyum lebar. "Yang kalah beli camilan."

Ini adalah rutinitas hari Minggu. Main ke rumah kosong di atas bukit yang sejak tahun lalu sudah mereka tetapkan sebagai markas. Perjalanan ke atas bukit dihabiskan dengan main kejar-kejaran. Atau lomba lari.

"Yuk!" Jeno, si yang-selalu-menurut-pada-yang-mulia-Jaemin langsung menyanggupi. Renjun hanya mengangkat bahu, Jisung, Chenle dan Donghyuck lantas mengangguk.

Minhyung masih diam, memandangi kelimanya. Memandang tangannya dan Donghyuck yang masih tertaut.

"Tunggu—" Minhyung berbisik. Tangan satunya, yang tidak tertaut dengan Donghyuck terulur, menggapai yang terdekat dengannya. Renjun.

"Uh hyung?" Renjun memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Minhyung bingung.

"Kalian nyata." Minhyung tersedak, bergantian ia menyentuh satu-persatu sahabatnya. Menepuk pipi Chenle dan Jisung, meremas pundak Jaemin dan Jeno.

Alis Jaemin tertaut, ia bertukar pandang sejenak dengan Jeno, "Ngigo ya hyung?" Jaemin meraba kening Minhyung, mencari tanda kalau hyungnya ini sedang tidak sehat.

Minhyung menggeleng, bibirnya ia gigit demi menahan isak yang siap lolos. Ia tertawa pelan. "Ayo lari."

Tidak perlu aba-aba. Mendengar frasa ‘ayo lari’, Jisung sudah melesat duluan, disusul Jaemin dan Jeno, lalu Renjun, dan Chenle.

"Ayo." Donghyuck menarik lengannya, membawa Minhyung ikut berlari.

Siang itu langitnya terang, tapi bukan biru muda, melainkan hitam. Bukan mentari yang menerangi tapi jutaan bintang. Tapi Minhyung tidak peduli. Ini _bukan_ mimpi.

"Eh, makin tua makin lelet saja hyung." Ujar Donghyuck, nafasnya masih tersengal, tubuhnya terbaring di teras. "Semoga tahun depan, kita," Donghyuck menunjuk dirinya sendir, lalu Renjun, Jaemin, dan Jeno, "Tidak akan selelet dia." Telunjuk Hyuck terarah kepada Minhyung.

"Amin." Jaemin, Renjun dan Jeno mengucap dengan khidmat.

Jisung tergelak, "Aku mau es krim, hyung."

"Cokelat!"

"Soda!"

Minhyung hanya mengangguk. Menyanggupi. Ini bukan kali pertama dirinya kalah taruhan dan harus mengeluarkan uang demi memuaskan perut sekelompok remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan ini.

(Ini juga bukan kali pertama hari ini terjadi).

Setelah napas semuanya kembali normal, pelan-pelan mereka beranjak masuk. Donghyuck segera mengklaim _hammock_ yang digantung dekat pintu setelah menyambar salah satu komik yang ada di tumpukan dekat jendela. Jeno, Renjun, dan Jaemin duduk di karpet, Jeno sudah memegang satu set kartu di tangan. Jisung dan Chenle di sofa.

Minhyung mengambil tempat di lantai. Mengamati seisi ruang dan keenam sahabatnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai satu persatu sahabatnya terlelap. Minhyung lantas beranjak, perlahan melangkah, sepelan yang ia bisa agar tidak membangunkan siapapun. Memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, memastikan deritnya tidak terlalu kencang.

"Ke mana?"

"Huh?" Minhyung mengerjap.

Donghyuck tengah menatapnya, "Mau ke mana?" Ulang Donghyuck.

"Beli camilan."

"Nanti." Gumam Donghyuck. Pegangannya pada buku komik terlepas dan tangannya terjulur ke arah Minhyung.

Minhyung tersenyum, menyambut juluran tangan Donghyuck dan menggenggamnya. Kali ini minhyung tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi ia mengangguk, "Ya. Nanti." Minhyung menutup kembali pintu, mengambil salah satu buku dari tumpukan dan membacanya.

 

*

 

Apinya ternyata berasal dari listrik yang korslet. Dari kabel lampu-lampu kecil yang melilit pohon natal yang mereka hias sejak tahun lalu, dan belum juga dibereskan hingga sekarang, bulan Februari. Kabelnya memang tidak dalam keadaan baik, sudah terkelupas sana-sini waktu mereka menemukannya di gudang. Minhyung juga ingat Youngho pernah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menggunakan listrik dari rumah ini (yang entah bagaimana masih bekerja padahal rumah ini sudah lama tidak berpenghuni), karena alirannya sepertinya tidak stabil.

Percikan kecil berubah menjadi lebih besar dan menyambar pohon natal. Minhyung memekik, menarik _Chenle_ , yang posisinya paling dekat dengan pohon natal, dan berteriak membangunkan semuanya.

Tidak seperti dugaan Minhyung, di mana api akan tetap melalap habis rumah, ternyata apinya padam. Karena Jeno, satu-satunya yang memperhatikan saat ada penyuluhan soal keadaan darurat di sekolah, cepat tanggap mencabut kabel dari stop kontak dan tiba-tiba datang membawa selimut basah untuk menutupi si pohon natal. Detik berikutnya Jaemin dan Donghyuck berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil lebih banyak air.

Api padam, ada hening beberapa detik sebelum chenle mulai tertawa. Yang lain mengikuti.

"Nyaaaaaaris saja." Jisung mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Untung hyung tidak tidur." Ucap Renjun pada Minhyung.

"Dan tidak pergi." Lanjut Donghyuck.

 

*

 

"Hyuck."

"Hmm?"

" _Am I... Am I dreaming?_ " Minhyung berbisik pelan, matanya mencari. Ia dan Donghyuck tengah duduk di dahan pohon yang berada di halaman rumah. Mereka sudah memastikan tidak ada percikan api yang tersisa, tapi mereka bertujuh merasa lebih aman berada di luar rumah.

"Hmmm..." Donghyuck tersenyum lucu, ada kilatan di matanya yang membuat jantung Minhyung berdetak lebih cepat, _"I don't know hyung."_ Donghyuck menggedikan bahu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah. Minhyung mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Pada rumah yang masih utuh. Pada Jeno, Jaemin, dan Renjun yang duduk saling bersandar di teras, sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuan Jeno. Pada Jisung dan Chenle yang berlarian di halaman. Semuanya terasa nyata. Minhyung menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya dan menunggu. Dan jemarinya digenggam, oleh Donghyuck. Sepasang mata Minhyung kembali terbuka, dan wajah Donghyuck berada tepat di depannya.

Donghyuck tersenyum, memandangnya lekat, " _Are you dreaming?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Bagian narasi dokumenter diambil dari narasi NCTmentary episode dua. Dan seperti kata Ted Mosby: nothing good happens after 2 am.


End file.
